Crossed Destiny
by FanfictionFanBeginner
Summary: What happens when Wheeljack and one of his portal inventions fail? BOOM! Two dimensions collide together. Will Nightmelody Wave and Star Flow cop with the sudden change? Or will their decisions be the end of the two worlds? Crappy summary is crappy. Story's gonna be good. READ ON! MY FELLOW READERS!
1. Meeting the characters

**Hi This is FanficitonFanBeginner here and this time I am going to work with a friend to work the story let's go to the credits:**  
Nightmelody Wave: Umm dude seriously…?  
**Me: Yep you know how to do it so you do it!**  
Nightmelody Wave: Fine…  
**Me: ok *pushes Nightmelody in front***  
Nightmelody Wave: *sighs* FanficitonFanBeginner and I don't own Transformers or Percy Jackson, they belong to Hasbro and Rick (uh… what's his last name?) Though I know we would both love to own it  
**Me: This chapter explains all the characters that are going to be in the story (or it is just our OCs, we are not going to explain all the characters in the whole thing because then I will have to explain every single Percy Jackson character that Rick made so moving on…)**  
Nightmelody Wave: Finally…  
*all shuffles back*

Name: Nightmelody  
Race: Cybertronian  
Age: ... *stares at audience* You wanna know huh? It's actually 269015387… There, I said it.  
Appearance:  
(Base)  
Pelvic and torso are a light sapphire blue. Arms and legs are a light emerald green. Helm is a silvery white and feet are black.  
(Decorations)  
Has music notes running down the side of each arm and leg. Head fins look similar to Optimus except the base of the antenna is a triangle with a music note in the centre. Has a facemask and visor. Eye colour is white with a bit of purple and blue.  
Personality: kind, sometimes impatient, sometimes short tempered, likes music, adores nature and books, dislikes fighting, public romance, bullies. Hates Starscream, Airachnid, and Megatron. Is normally shy but under pressure goes to animal mode. Dislikes being in the centre of attention, likes being ignored (mostly) sometimes clumsy...  
Weapons: Scatter Blaster, Energon Pistol, Flak/Flax Grenade (rarely uses it, coz it's really powerful) Energon bow, katanas, explosive arrows, normal arrows, freeze arrows, acid arrows and electric arrows.  
Relatives: Jazz (brother) Prowl (secret crush)  
And uh... I dunno...  
Visor is always down and she stays away from fights (most of the time.)  
Alt mode/s: Fox, swan, dolphin, leopard, tiger, dragon

**Name: Star Flow ( nickname: star or nightmare or dark)**  
**Race: Demigod/Witch (daughter of Nyx) *Greek goddess* (Slytherin witch)**  
**Age:13**  
**Appearance:**  
**(Bottom)**  
**Jean shorts (dark coloured)[edit Nightmelody: what?, what's the word? I can't edit that lol.]) arms and legs are a little tanned.**  
**(Armour)**  
**Silver with tiny black stars in the corner.(Helm)=It is dark purple with black etched around the front.**  
**(Normal clothing)**  
**A basic Gryffindor cloak, inside is a camp-half blood T-shirt.**  
**Eye colour: stormy grey but the other eye colour is unknown due to it to be unknown, it is called the eye of horror. Rumour says that behind that eye shows people worst fear. Blonde hair with dark stripes of black mixed into her hair and part of her hair covers one eye.**  
**Personality: Dark and unexpressed but inside wishing that she could show the feelings ,likes music, practising magic, playing basketball, nature, radio music, talking to people who understands, sword fighting. Dislikes sexual actions in public, teasing, name-calling, monsters that attack and hurts friends, being beautified (That's what Aphrodite call it) has confidence expect in front of a huge audience.  
Bad problems:She is always sad inside and but doesn't express it. Hates people with huge egos and never give her a shurican unless you want a bad hair day , she might act perfect but in privacy she is clumsy and joking also nice never expect to see it though it only happens around friends.  
****Weapons: a wand called ender bolt , pistol, taser, A bow that creates electric arrows, (edit: Wave: Yaaaaaay… *sarcastic* copycat.) a sword that follows the movement of the universe, by its name galaxy hunt, dagger, (a basic ordinary dagger but can be used like a boomerang.  
****Relatives: Darrin Flow (dad), Chaos (mom), the whole camp is filled with relatives, secret crush is Nico Di Angelo**

**Food choice: gravy, soup and anything but those two favourite**  
**Quote: Don't think about messing with me ok?!**  
**Funny thing: She is mean but she could make true friends if you know her better and don't touch her without self-defence, lastly only friends can go near her without a sword near their throats. (Edit: Wave: Like meeeee! :3)**  
**Special Ability: She is animus and can teleport and use the elemental uses finally can talk to animals that are her patronus ****and understanding perfectly-change animal to stag, wolf, cheetah, snake, black cats and dingoes, griffin *monster* (Edit: Mary Sue alert here as well, and copycat alert.)  
****Those are the OCs that me and Nightmelody wave created (edit: Wave: No s*** Sherlock) (little chat with the characters)**

Nightmelody: Finally we are introduced! Oh, hello creator of me.  
Star: Ok so this the plot of the story Demigods and Hogwarts meet Transformers right?  
Nightmelody Wave: You guys are in Primeverse btw.  
Me: Nope you will figure that as the story goes.  
Nightmelody Wave: Ok this chat is going to turn out like a fight so chat over!

OK this is the plan, after every chapter ends there is a little piece of random information of what is really happening while the story is still going on . Cheerios from Nightmelody Wave and FanficitonFanBeginner!  
(Edit: Wave: ENERGON COOKIES FROM ME! AND CHEERIOS FROM HER!)


	2. Nightmelody's Introduction

Hello everybody again, I am currently on a chapter rampage. This means, CHAPTERS ARE GOING UP LIKE CRAZY! Good for you!  
Fiction: *amused look* Hi guys, we're back.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respectful owners. We are only using this for entertainment.  
Fiction and me: LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! Read ahead!  
*teleports readers to viewing platform*  
Enjoy!

Nightmelody Wave's POV  
I repaired an opened Energon vein. The others have just came back from a battle, and were badly injured.  
"Nightmelody, where's the other welder?" Ratchet shouted over to me, he's my mentor, you see.  
"I'm using it, should be done around… Now! Here!" Throwing the welder to Ratchet I grabbed the piece of armour and placed it back to the missing spot on my adoptive brother's arm.  
"Jazz, you should be more careful in battle next time. You were almost KILLED!" I shouted at him, raising my volume slightly, it was rare for me to raise my volume. Real rare.  
A/N: I'm not doing Jazz's accent, it's too hard for me.  
"Geez, sis, I knew you care but not that loud!" Jazz complained.  
"NOT THAT LOUD?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I GAVE YOU A FAIR WARNING THAT IF I CAUGHT YOU IN THE MED-BAY WITH SEVER INJURIES, YOU'D BE SCRAP METAL!" I yelled.  
A few mechs flinched they knew trouble was on its way when I used my full volume. Jazz laughed nervously and backed away a little from my rage.  
I huffed and whacked him in the helm. "Get out, you're finished, don't let me catch you in the med-bay for a least a week, got it?"  
"Gotcha sis." With that he ran off.  
I checked my list of patients and froze inwardly, Prowl, PROWL, PROWL!  
My secret crush, Prowl! I took in a deep breath and walked out the door and called out, "Prowl."  
The strategist stood up and winced from the injury on his left leg. I sighed and helped him to my med-bay room.  
I scanned him over for the worst parts and noticed several important wires were fired and damaged.  
I poked one and asked, "Does this hurt?"  
The tactician winced and nodded.  
I sighed and stood up and told him to wait.  
I ran to Ratchet's med-bay room, 3 medical berths, a patient lying on each one. Perceptor and Red Alert were busying fixing Sideswipe and Hound, Ratchet was attending to Optimus.  
I decided to let my presence known, "Ratchet?"  
Every single pair of optics turned to me, did I mention I HATED to be in the centre of attention?  
"U-Uh… Do you have a spare welder lying around somewhere? Prowl's got several important wires damaged."  
Ratchet sent me a knowing smirk and tossed me the welder.  
"Thanks." I replied with a glare.  
I ran back to my medical room and noticed Prowl was in slight recharge, deciding I didn't want to wake him up because he looked cute, I went to work on his wires, welding them shut and wiping them off from dirt and Energon.  
*Time Skip*  
I trudged off to my office with a cube of Energon in my hands and entered the code, the door sliding open for me to enter my office, walking in, I sat down and the door lid shut, working on a report for Ratchet and sipping my Energon cube, I heard a knock and opened the door.  
"Ah… Hello Prowl."  
The tactician nodded at me and entered the room and placed a few datapads down, "I would like to thank you for fixing me back then."  
"Only doing my job." I replied sitting back down at my seat and glanced at the datapads, "What are they for?"  
"You will see."  
I blinked at him as he walked out.  
"And you might want to go to the Rec room."  
I rose my eyebrows, "What is the meaning of this mysteriousness, Prowl?"  
"Just go to the Rec. Room." With that he walked out.  
"Rec. Room hmm? Is Sideswipe or Jazz holding a party? Nah, can't be, everyone in the ship would know." I muttered to myself and also headed out. Entering the rec room, I noticed the lights were off, which spiked my curiosity even more. Reaching for the lights and switching it on, I was met with the biggest surprise.  
"HAPPY CREATION DAY SIS!"  
I stared at Jazz and the Autobot crew.  
"Guys? R-really? All this? F-for me?" I asked in shock.  
"Ah little sister, you wound me. Of course! Right mechs?"  
A chorus of yeahs and happy creation days where heard and I smiled, I didn't like being in the spot light, but this was a different case. I still didn't like that much attention though…  
*Time Skip*  
"MECHS AND FEMMES! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Jazz announced, "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST AT THE… Um…"  
I sighed before stepping up, "at the Karaoke Machine you stole from me?"  
"Yeah, that."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, doorwings fluttering in annoyance, "You could've asked."  
Jazz grinned and asked, "Who wants to go first?!"  
Sideswipe's servo went up.  
Then Bumblebee.  
Wheeljack followed soon after.  
Blaster's servo followed straight after.  
Smokescreen seemed a little hesitant but still raised his servo.  
Then Jazz himself… To which I facepalmed.  
I jumped off the makeshift stage and found my seat in the front row, next to Jazz and Prowl.  
Sideswipe went first and we waited for the song to start.  
(Not gonna write anything about the songs because I don't know what to write. Use your imagination.)  
After the song finished we cheered and went on to Bumblebee.  
*Time skip*  
Jazz soon finished his song and I gave him a smile and did a thumbs-up.  
"Now to our special guest, NIGHTMELODY! WHO HAS TO DO TWO SONGS!  
My optics widen as I was dragged on stage.  
"Wait- what?! I never agreed to this! You can't make me! I'm not gonna do it!"  
"Sorry sis, but you have to, now pick a song and get it over and done with."  
I glared at him and pouted, doorwings drooping a little lower.  
"Um… I'll go with… numbers three and seven."  
"Alright, on you go!"  
I groaned and walked up on the stage.  
Song: Soldier  
Singer/band: Samantha Jade  
I took a deep breath and waited.  
I'm laying here in the darkness,  
The middle of nowhere,  
There's no-one in sight.  
Caught in the madness,  
Don't wanna be like this,  
I'm losing my mind.  
Wanna see inside your head,  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are so I can stop and take a breath.  
'Cause nothing's making sense, I don't want this to end.  
Come and get me outta this mess.  
I want you to stay (oh),  
Stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer,  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay? (oh)  
Don't you want to be my soldier?  
Now would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would want to be with me forever?  
Why don't you stay? (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my soldier?  
Whoa-oh  
You pulled me outta my shell,  
Put me under your spell,  
Now I'm walking a straight line… to you.  
I'll never surrender,  
You're my pain and pleasure all together.  
Wanna see inside your head,  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are so I can stop and take a breath.  
'Cause nothing's making sense, I don't want this to end.  
Come and get me outta this mess.  
I want you to stay (oh),  
Stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer,  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay? (oh)  
Don't you want to be my soldier?  
Now would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would want to be with me forever?  
Why don't you stay? (oh) stay, (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my soldier?  
Whoa-oh…  
If only is was us against the world,  
(tell me, tell me, tell me…)  
Tell me, would you stand for all the worth?  
(worth, worth)  
Your silence is the gun, gun, gun, gun.  
Aiming at the one, one, one, one.  
Who's still the same…  
My love won't change…  
(Love won't change…)  
(Staaaaaay…)  
Stay (oh, stay (oh),  
Stay with me a little longer.  
Why don't you stay? (oh) stay, (oh)  
(Stay…)  
Don't you wanna be my soldier?  
Now would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would want to be with me forever?  
Why don't you stay? (oh) stay, (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my soldier?  
Whoa-oh…  
(Oh, oh, oh…) (oh, oh, oh…)  
Yeah  
(oh, oh, oh…) Be my soldier, soldier…  
(oh, oh, oh-oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh…)  
But would you die for me?  
(Oh, oh, oh…)  
Die for me?  
(Oh, oh, oh…) Be my soldier, soldier…  
(oh, oh, oh-oh…)  
I finished the song and was met a loud cheer, and I looked up, Jazz was cheering and I finished the last song and smiled slightly at the cheering audience.

"I would like to do another song, this time with Jazz."

Jazz seemed surprised but grinned anyway, "Sure thing."

(I can't think of a song, so to pit with it. Use your imagination again.)

*Time Skip*

I headed off to my shared quarters with Jazz and plopped down on a silvery white berth with hints of green and blue.

"Hey sis."

I turned around and greeted my brother with a hug, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem! Oh and you realise you'll have to show them your optics sooner or later right?"

I flinched and sighed, "Yeah I know…"

I flipped my visor up and rubbed my optics, they were pure white with hints of light purple and blue outlines. (Barely noticeable.)

"And the fact that… Megatron is your… Sire."

"Was, Jazz you and I know well that he's not my sire anymore, he abandoned me and left me to rust in the streets. He's not my sire anymore. I joined the Autobots because of that…"

"What about Soundwave? He is still your cousin after all."

I looked up to meet my adoptive brother's cerulean optics and sighed, "I… I don't plan on harming him. He hasn't harmed anyone I cared for deeply yet…"

A/N: n this story, Soundwave is Nightmelody's cousin and cares for her, and since he knows that she's with the Autobots, he doesn't harm her comrades deeply. SOUNDWAVE'S GONE SOFT! Yay!

"He cares for you."

I nodded, "Yeah, he does."

There was a knock on the door and we both flipped our visors down.

"It's me, Pandimala, may I come in?"

I smiled, Pandimala was the only person, other than Ratchet and Jazz to know of my optic colours and not judge me by it, like Cliffjumper had. He was the only other bot that knew by accident, Optimus doesn't know, since he has full command of the Autobots, I'm afraid that he might also reject me.

"Sure, come in." Jazz answered as the door slide open revealing a black and lime green femme.

"Hello Pandimala, how are you this cycle?" I smiled and asked, gesturing at my berth to sit on, we only had one couch and Jazz was occupying it.

"No need for formalities here, Melody."

"Then… How's life?"

"Pretty good if the war was long gone."

"It's been quite a while hasn't it?" I murmured.

"Nightmelody what are you…?" Pandimala questioned.

"There a secret… that… I've been keeping…"

"What, you like Prowl?"

"Not that… But it is really that obvious?"

"To me it is."

"Well… Would it help if I said Megatron had a creation?"

"Wait what?"

"And that creation is right before you?" My voice cracked at the end and tears fell out from my optics.

Pandimala hugged me and said, "It doesn't matter whether your creator is Unicorn himself, as long as you're a good bot to the spark, nothing else matters."

"T-thank y-y-you, Pandimala…" I whispered, before broke down sobbing, "I j-just… if I t-t-tell everyone… I-I-I'm scared… That t-they might… reject m-me…"

"No-one would reject you, Melody, you're such a sweet bot, I can't imagine how they will reject you. Even if they did, I'll come with you."

"A-and leave the Autobot cause?" I questioned.

Pandimala nodded and hugged me again.

A/N: Pandimala is DragonScouter's OC. Thank you for letting me use her, Dragon! :3

"You should get going, it's late."

Exchanging farewells, I watched as she watched out and lay down on the berth and offlined my optics before drifting off to a much needed recharge.

How was it guys?

**Fiction: We hope you enjoyed it and if there are any flames... *points to TFA Lugnut* they will be used to toast him up and then you might find a piece of Lugnuts armour blocking your dorway!**

**Nightmelody: Can I leave now? All this attention is... unnerving me...**

**Nightmelody: Yup, wow, this does get confusing. Let's call you Melody and me Night.**

**Melody: *nods and hurries out***

**Night: So Fiction, who's your chapter coming up?**

**Fiction: It's going smoothly, but you need to edit since my punctuation skills on the computer is bad. Oh and I'm really jealous of your skills.**

**Night: You'll be a great writer someday too!**

**Fiction&Me: Bye guys! Stay tuned!**


End file.
